Valentine's Day memories
by Annie1999fan
Summary: The Warbucks family celebrate Valentine's Day with a new baby on the way too! I own no Annie 1999 characters


A\N: hey everyone! Sorry I'm so bad at posting I just started a new semester and they're killing me wth homework assignments Hah anyway here is my two day late Warbucks Valentine's Day story! Mostly fluff

This year was Grace's first real Valentine's Day. Sure she's had some sweethearts in the past and went to a few Valentine's Day dances in school. But this was her first one being really and truly in love with Oliver Warbucks. They loved each other every day but today was extra special and she had two extra special girls to celebrate with and a little on on the way.

Yes Grace Warbucks was pregnant with her first child. She was a little over a month along and she hasn't told Oliver or Annie or Molly. She wanted to make it a special and do it on a special day and this as the perfect day for Ir. Grace was more than excited to find out that she was having a baby, but she couldn't help but to be a bit scared and nervous at the same time because she has never taken care of an infant before. But she knew she'd be able to do it and her and Oliver will figure it out and they'll have the file to help out with the baby at Tim's too.

Since Valentine's Day was on a Wednesday this year the girls brought cookies to share with their classmates at school. They even made her and Oliver a sweet little Valentine's Day card and gave it to them this morning at breakfast.

"Thank you darlings it's a sweet card I love you two very much"

Grace bent to kiss tee daughters who were sitting next to her at the table.

"You're welcome mom I love you"

"I love you mama and Daddy happy Valentine's Day"

Oliver kissed both his girls then said it was time for them to start getting ready for school. After they were both dropped off at school Grace and Oliver were back at the mansion trying without any success to focus on work.

"Uhh grace I think work can hold itself till tonight after the girls are in bed. We have the whol house to ourselves now… you know what that means..?!"

"Oh Oliver you know th staff is still here and we never have an "empty" house"

Oliver then got up, shut the door to ththe study and locked it. He then went to his wife and pulle he into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh now I ge what you meant! You are so sly" Grace teased her husband and kissed him again before remembering what she need to tell him. She suddenly pulled away from him.

"Oliver I have something to tell you"

"Is something wrong?" Oliver began to get a worried look on his face.

"Well do you remember how I was sick for a few weeks?well I just went to the doctor last week and… they gave me some news"

"Wha is it Grace please tell me! Whatever it is I'll always be here for you and help you in any way" Oliver was starting to los his cool at that moment he took a deep breath and waited for Grace's answer.

"I'm fine Oliver I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby!"

For a moment Oliver was completely stunned and found do nothing but stare at his wife.

"Is everything ok I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you and I thought today was perfect for it." At that moment Oliver swept grac into his arms and kissed her. He couldn't be any more happier that the love of his life was going to have his baby! Their first baby together!

"Oh grace I love you so much! This is the best news 5hank you for surprising me today it's the best Valentine's Day gift I could've ever gotten."

"I'm glad I'm a little over a month along. Let's tell the girls tonight at dinner we'll surprise them!"

"That's a great idea if you need to rest please do I'll do the work tonight."

"I'll be fine but thank you for the offer I'll rest when I need to"

Grace kissed her husband and they attempted to get at least a bit of work done before th girls got home. But Grace couldn't help but feel a bit distracted.

It was turning into a great Valentine's days for th both of them and grace couldn't sit for the girls to come home from school so they could announce the big news. She knew Annie would b over the moon excited but Molly was a different story. She was more attracted to Grace than Annie was and she wasn't sure if she'd take the news well. It would be hard for Grace to give Molly the attention she needed especially late Ron in her pregnancy. She was just going to wait and see ho Molly would react to the news then figure out what she should do to make sure Molly knew that she is loved and save and here forever. She also wanted Molly to understand that she was a big girl and realize that grace needs to give herself and the new baby attention too.

The girls finally came home at 2 ans had their after school snack. As they were eating their snack Grace mentioned that they had a surprise for them at dinner,

"Is it a pony?" Grace laughed at her youngest daughter's cute excitement about a pony.

"Well baby not a pony but I think you will both be excited with the news."

That night Mrs. Pugh made made a great dinner of ham, potatoes and green beans. As they were just getting finished with eating Grace and Oliver thought it was time to announce th baby to the girls.

"Girls do you re,ember when your mom was sick a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah mom are you Ok? What's wrong?" Annie started to get really worried about her moms health. Grace kissed her forehead and said

"Nothing is wrong sweetie in fact I'm fine. I'm going to have a baby!"

Annie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"A baby! Oh boy! Leapin lizards! Can I help when the baby comes? I want a brother!" Grace smiled at her oldest daughter's pure excitement. She loved how Annie got so excited so easily and wanted to help with the baby. She knew she would make a great big sister because she already is a great big sister to Molly. Grace then turn d to her youngest daughter and noticed tears in her eyes. Knowing this would be coming but not this soon after announcing her pregnancy. She pulled her youngest into a tight hug.

"Oh baby what's wrong? You're going to have a new brother or sister! Aren't you excited?"

"But mama I don't ant you to forget me ans Annie ans you'll love the baby more than us because we're adopted and this is your baby. I love you and daddy I don't wanna go back to the orphanage!"

"Oh my sweet baby! I want you to look at me right now and I want you to know that just because I'm having a child of my own doesn't mean your daddy and I love you and Annie any less than our own child. We would never ever send you back to the orphanage just because of that we will love you all the same. Do you understand me?"

Molly blinked her eyes and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes mommy I love you" Milky snuggled into her mother's chest and stayed with her the rest of the day.

Even though Molly as a bit upset about th baby coming she knew she'd start to understand soon and grace couldn't wait to have three kids of her very own. This Valentine's Day couldn't have been any more perfect and both grace and Oliver wouldn't trade this day for anything. They bi5h looked forward to the arrival of their new baby and the many new memories to come for the Warbucks family.


End file.
